A New Tail
by Cornonjacob
Summary: In order to help humans and demons live together peacefully, Lucifer sends his daughter from America to become a transfer student at the True Cross Academy. She gets into a fake sticky situation with her new classmates and Koneko becomes a real Butthead. Yes, it's lemon scented. Note the rating.
1. A Fresh Light

Chepter 1

"Class, plese settler down, especially you Rin!" Yukio shouted as Run was in yet another argument with Bonbon over some stupid ass shit. "We have hte new student johning us at the True Cross Academy! She's a transferal student from United States of Eagleland, please welcome Ivory Cisdong!" Yukio introduked the new student who was wearing the True Cross uniform of very few colors.

The entire class was taken aback by Ivory's vast amounts of physical beauty radiating from her body.

"Hello everyone, it's nic to meet you and I can't w8 to be friends!" Ivory vocalized utilizing her lungs in perfect Japanese.

Konekomaru was the first to notice Ivory's demon tail becase he is so pathetic that he was trying to look undernath her impractically skimpy japanese schoolgirl skirt from the front which he knew wood be more or less physically impossible without a mirror or something underneath her but he did it anyway.

"Uh, huh, uh huh, hey bebe, you have a demon tal. Huh, huh, that's cool." Koneko said in a voice reminiscent of a nasaly Texan Nazi

The entire class gasped collactively making a sound nut unlike a Canadian moose being hit by a truck.

"Oh!" Ivory noticd her fuckin tail "Sorry, I was going to tell you guys, but my father is Lucifer."

Everyone in the class immediately forgave her and accepted her because she's hot as shit and because it's only OK to discriminate agenst people who are born from Satan.

Everyone ecept for Kamiki because she's a snobby bitch with dumb ass eyebrows.

"What the fuck guys, are you retards, she's a demon, she shouldn't be allowed in here!" an enraged Kamiki the mega bitch addressed the class

Shima, already beginning to white knight in the hopes of getting into Ebony's skirt replied "Kamiki, you can't say that! She's done nothing wrong!"

"I hope she didn't hurt your feelings, m'lady." Shima said to Ivory in this greasy creep voice as he tipped his fedora forward approximately 2.73 inches, roughly speaking.

But Ivory was demonically pissed off and Yukio could see it. Yugioh immediately grabbed both Ivory and Kamiki and sent them to a private room to work out their differences before Ivory lost it and pulled a Rin Okumura and burned the school down or some shit.

"Kamiki, apologize now." Ivory whispered aggressively directly into the ear of the female spot eyebrow student.

"No, you're a faggot and I-" Kamiki got no further as chains appeared out of nowhere, restraining her slender arms and legs as well as a ballgag, which put an abrupt stop to her annoying bitching.

Ivory laughed and it was like the sweet sound of a self important COD player winning one too many times. "Yes, I am a faggot." She conveyed in a seductive tone before using her demonic power to undress herself and the Kamiki.

Kamiki screamed for some kind of assistance with her best efforts through the ballgag of silencing but it was no use as the gag was properly manufactured in Gehenna. As Ivory moved towards her helpless victim, her genital started transforming into a horsecock.

The fear and panic turned into pain and even more fear and panic as Ivory shoved her massive Cisdong up into Kamiki's virgin olive oil sourpuss. The donging intensified as Ebony thrusted faster and harder into Kamiki and her pain and even more fear and panic turned into pleasure. Ivory moaned as she picked up speed and used her tail to penetrate Kamiki's postterior. Her anus was not prepared. The pleasure turned back into pain and fear and panic as Ivory smirked at the condescending bitch who has had the tables turned on her.

Gradually Kamiki adjusted and she had never felt better. The tail kept slipping in and out and spreading Kamiki's rectum as Ivory began to lose control and they both screamed, one muffled, one unrestrained, simultaneously as Ivory pushed her tail in as far as it would go and unloaded the cumming of the demon.

Now Kamiki is an annoying bitch and at this point an anime slut but she still has some amount of pride and intelligence because she isn't a filthy mudblood. With quick thinking, she used her blood on the floor originating from her rekt hymen to summon her two asshole wolf familiars.

"Let me throw you guys a bone!" Ivory to the wolves as her crotch transformed from the Cisdong to her regular less freakish female genitals.

With their super pheromone smelling powers, the wolves realized the slightly used opportunity in front of them. One of them stuck their doggy cucumbers into Kamiki's mouth while the other contented himself with lapping up her estrogen laced fluids along with Ivory's huge Shrek level cum shot.

Ivory's smirk continued to grow "I guess you really are a..."

"Bitch." she said as the wolves dongs erupted and they disappeared

You could almost hear the exclamations and sounds of quickscoping, cash and weed of how Kamiki just got massively mlg told back in Gehenna as Lucifer told literally every demon in existence how his daughter just burned Kamiki.

An hour later, Ivory and Kamiki came back to class. Kamiki looked kind of crushed nd wouldn't look at Ivory and strangly did not seem to be able to sit down properly. Ivory however, looked quite happy and satisfied, so the class didn't give a goblin shit.

Koneko, as the most patetic teenager in the world who has spent the moist time jerking it out of everyone in said classroom was the fist to notice something odd.

"Uh, uh huh, I think it, eheh, smells like cum in here. Uh huh, this sucks."

To bee cuntinued.


	2. Smart and Sugar Boy

Chepter 2

"Teach, I believe that answer to who was phone is the spooky skeleton." Bon guy verbally addressed Yukio, the curent teacher of an organized educational daily event held in the classroom of such a fine establishment as the True Cross Academy.

"And that is correct!" Yukio ecstasily replied, "Congratulations Bon, you aren't a complete retard like your friends!"

Bon waked back to his seet from the frant of the clessroom with glowing pride in his above average intellect of competence. On his way, only Ivory could see his condesending smirk of sheer mental superiority towards Ring Okumura at getting yet another question correct. Satan's seamen must be fuckin weird because I'm pretty sure all the intelligence went to Yukio while Rin is a moronic pyromaniac with the intelligance of an peasant of med-evil times while being 2 much of a fuckin pusseh to use his flambe powers in front of his kind of friends.

Ivory was wetting vary moist watching Bon attentively completing his notes as Yukiko drolled on end on aboot educational things about hte demens. One of the few thingers that got her more turning on thn helpless girls restrained by her game braking powers for insalting her were guys who aren't mental handicap.

It seemed like hours to Ebony, but class finaly ended, and everybobby left for hte recess. Ivory had tracked down Bonbon utilizing yet another one of her powers of supernatural demonic origin, hoo was wit his usual entourage, Shima the neckbeard duke of fedora kings, and Konekonekoneko, the pathetic butthead lord of self stimulatd ejaculation and negative amounts of brainpower.

"Suguro, I want you to come with me." Ivory said to Bon as she dragged him along with her somewhere private without waiting for him to give consent, which isn't actually rape because the girl is doing it to the guy which is A-OK according to the grand judges of Tumblr.

Konekek knew xactly wut was the going happening on because whenever he's not actively attending skool and soaking up what little knowlege he can from the teching and lecturing of Yugioh with his meager thinking organ located within his cranium, he's masturbating to Western porn. His low IQ was not unlike the poor unfortunate victim of god tier diabeetus atempting to soak up what miniscule amounts of insulin he or she can and never obtaining sufficient amounts due to the lac of proper insulin receptors located within said persons physical body.

Shima came violently to the same conclusive that had resolved within Koneko's thought's within his shaved round stupid skull, yet when Konokek told him, he feigned hte ignorance and professed loudly and selectvely and within earshot of every girl that Ivory is sweeet and pure and would not do anything explicit in nature of what Konokomako was suggesting, in the vain hopes that the female presences located within this educational institution would find him a nice enough guy presenting him the opportunity to date rape them or something because let's face it, Shima's a fuckin sex offender.

Anyway, Konektfour was totally correct in his implications. In the surprisingly large room housing the cleaning supplies of the minimum wage sustaining school janitor of no dreams, Ivory had stripped down and Bon, enticed by her physical beauty, had pulled his pants down and had activated his Bon-kai, enlarging his regular human dong to demonic proportions as he chanted aria's from Kama Sutra to strengthen his masculine phallus of launching adhesive white organic liquid of reproduction at high velocity when stimulated sufficiently.

The rooms the janitor works on weren't the only things getting cleaned and polished that day, as Ivory took Bon's large meaty dong and sucked on it with great effort. Ivory's mouth clamped tighter as she shoved the adequately lubed handle of the janitor's broom deep into her butt. Bon put one hand on her head and used the other to prod and massage her breasts with the janitor's paint roller. As her movements of the broom grew more frantic and passionate, her tail moved forward and began to gently fondle Bon's sugarballs. Ivory sensed Bon's growing tension, and pulled back as reaching his limit, Bon launched his white paint at high velocity, staining her breasts an even whiter shade of Ivory.

Bon sighed in satisfaction as Ivory sucked up the last of the dongfire. "I should get back to class now." Bon said

That statement proved to be Bon's downfall. Bon's dedication through and through to his academics aroused Ivory yet again, and she turned Bon around and grew the horse Cisdong yet again.

"I'm not Satanisfied until I'm Satanisfied." Ivory whispered with the seduction of Asmodeus into Bon's ear. With that, she plunged her magic horse dong into Bon's previously undesecrated butthole. Bon screamed in agony as Ivory thrust harder and harder. He used his hands to spread his anus further. It hurt so much, but he did it for Ivory. She panted and moaned, and so did Bon once her tail wrapped around his own dong, still magically enlarged by Indian sex magic, and stroked it at rapid acceleration overdrive mode. They both came simultaneously, one all over the wall, and one into the end of the digestive process of another.

Both Bon and Ivory were latte 4 their gym class with that weird guy with the chin and obsession with cats. The rest of the class was as surprised as they could be with their inadeqate brains that their top students were late for a class, even gyme class, but what really shocked the fuck out of them was that Bon's hair wasn't perfectly in order. They also noticed that Bon didn't seem to be able to run prooperly when they were practicing evading a demon, but they didn't put two and four together because they're retards, except for Shima and Konnektfour, because even though they're retards, they're even bigger perverts.

"Dude, uhuh huh, Bon and Ivory missed class. Uh, uh huh, they got away with it. We should score. Uh huh, we can miss class and make our dongs feel good, uh huh, uh huh huh huh." Konnekat said

Shima only tipped his fedora 5 Centimeters Per Second in Makoto Shinkai style in response.

To bee cuntinued.


	3. Green Madness

Chepter 3

Hte entire class of ding dong weenie hut junior exorcism learner's of amaturish tecnique exhausted their energy in the gym class area of low humidty and intense physical exaustion, much akin to like the Lance Armstrong biking around the worl without stereoroids or dope like a dope.

For in Japan as well as Ivory's homeland, the UnitinU States of Eagleland, the government of civil interference cuntinues to enforce the requirement of intellectal educasion along with the class of required gym and physical activity that nobodi wants to take in order to combat the morbid obesity present in the youthe of the modern day jeneration. However, the Japan dicktatorshit of the elected government official is several asians more better at solving problems than their American counterparts, and instead of recking bake sales and overruling of the food humanty actually enjoy the like eating (Thanks Michelle Obama), Japanese people just run a lot.

Shima and Konekek were in awfull shape, as Shima believers his euphoria of atheism and fedoras will fuel his false sense of intellectual souperiority to compunsate for his lack of physical ability and attack range, area of effect ability and girth of his barely mail genitalia.

Konekek is just weak becase he's a feget who can't quickscope.

Shima stooped running and addressed the class. "Why mus we practice run from ur so called demons? You heretics should know that demens and God are lies like the cake, and relargion is just a sham created to keep the falsefaced church fools in power while the man of science is trampled by the masses of mental degradition. I know for a fact that demons do not existence, I and am and atheist, and I am enlightened not by some false god, but by my own inteligence." Shima finished in this really stupid queer and pretentious speech of date rapist proportions and origins.

The class, even Konektfour, his best butt buddy, staired at Shima in short stupor. "Shima, we fight demons on a daily basis and we attend a school that teaches us about demons. Are. You. Fucking. **RETARDED!?**" Yukio reprimanded the moronic pink haired iguana of horny instincts.

Ivory looked at Shima in absolute disgest, his sweat glistening and emphasizing the toxic foreign nature of his severe acne while dampening his fritzy neckbeard of razor sharp 5edgy. Konekat, by good ol process of assciaton was also perceived as a vomit inducing piece of shiet by the Ivory of perfection.

Kamiki and Bon boy had recently taken hte assive dong up the bum, so they were unable to run and were shitting on the bench of losers, keeping it warm with Ivory's spicy senpai semen still slowly leaking out of their unable to somewhat can not do close poopers. Everyone else was what the heck too busy going on what is around happening this here to beating up Shima for being a dumpass. Noboody was running except for Shiemi.

Shiemi's a preety cool, but she was homeschooled by her lame ass grandmadre and half of her childhood was spent in the gardinn helping her grow dat dank kush of 420 Satan blue fire blazing quality against her will for the elder lady of relation 2 generations higher before she died. Shiemi had been kept on a more or less veegeetarian diet by her insanus mother who had managed to kill like 50 cats by only feeding them vegetables, but before she also succumbed to lack of prooper nutrition, she ran away to go to school to try meat. The meat she wanted was Rin's big demon dong.

Anyway, because of her fucked up the whazoo childrenhood, Shiemi is pretty fuckin shy and submissive, so she didn't get involved with tar and feathering Shima during gym class. Also, her grandmamama had this bizarro fetish so Shiemi only wore the same shit stained kimono for most of her life, so she has trouble ranning in regular clothes. She was getting tired and the sweat was making her narples stand out against her school uniform like rosebuds (because she fuckin lived in a garden geddit), much to the delight of the Ivory. Suddenly Shiemi tripped due to multiple factors including her difficalty in rapid movement in foreign garb as well as her attumpting to do that anime girl run where you wave your arms and shit and injured do the herself. The glimpse into under toward her skirt and the smell of her spilt blood made Ivory's tail stand straight up and stab Mr. Neuhaus' other eye out.

"AAAUGH! My knee!" Shiemi screeched. In a flash of shrek green light, her baby plant familiar appeared frm the blodstain she had left on the newly polished gymansium floor.

"Yo, that's my motherfuckin name, bitch." Nee, her familiar of dank weed generation said.

Yugioh was too busy castrating Shima to lend his doctor skills, so he did to the ask Ivory to take Shiemi to hte nurse of incompetence.

"With pleasure." Ivory grinned with increasingly moist nether regions

In the hall, Knee just couldn't keep quite. "Daaaaamn mistress, you ass is fine. Dem titties look like they can hold a pound of weed, yo." Suddenly Ivory couldn't take it anymore and took control of Nee.

So many plant vines and tentacles and shits flew all over the place locking up the hall and causing students requiring antry to be forced to take a detoor and miss classes, also causing them send to detuntion adding to disciplinary records, which are sent to college which will now not accept them effectively ruining the rest of their poor miserable young lives.

"Damn bitch, u tite kubo as hell." Knee exclaimed as he restrained Shiemi and double donged her with magically grown corn on jacobs. The scream she let out was feeblelized by her submissiveness and would be silenced as Ivory shoved her extra large cisdong into Shiemi's mouth and vines tightened, and another entered into Ivory's backdoor and injected an enema of nectar and began thrusting as well while her tail smacked Shiemi absentmindedly. Ivory yelled out as she let loose a massive load that even the vines would not be able to absorb. "11/10 dat pussy was tight as Gehenna." Knee bragged before disappearing. Ivory left the scene, leaving Shiemi in the hall naked, broken, and utterly absolutely stoned out of her mind on Knee's dank ass kush cock.

Ivory returned to the gym class to find Shima's broken tarred and feathered yet still alive body lying on the bleachers, and that the class had resumed the running exercise, even Bon and Kamiki, who had finally recovered from the dong. Ivory joined them, and immidiately felt something wrong. Her stomach began to hurt and the nectar enema was tearing her up. She tried to use her tail to hold it in, hoping nobody would notice, but IT'S NO USE and her butt sprayed out a fire hose torrent of nectar as she ran, completely ruining the nice gymnasium floor the janitor had spent 20 years waxing.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed." Ivory lamented, holding back the tears.

"Don't worry Ivory." Rin comforted. "It's still not as disgusting as Shima."

The class had a good chuckle and murdered the janitor.

To bee cuntinued.


	4. Younger Master

Chepter 4

The could you can practicaly feel excitement the class as the class finlly conduct their first mission. For the first time in many of the students young mentally inadquate lives, they were abut to serve some sort of practical use. Even Shima wasn't being a complete garbage lord tht day, such was the greatness of their hype for their short excurshon. The class of exwipers headed into the forest to go kill demons and look for mashrooms.

"I can't beleave that we get to go onion a mission to complete a task that has been assigned to us!" Yukio whispered loudly to everyone in an redundant and unusually moronic manner relative to his genius intellect relative to most of his class. "I can't believe they actually trust you idiots!"

Suddenly, a rock or som shiet fell off a cliff a bullion feet away and made an audible sound.

"Gersh! Did you hear that crap? I heard a sound. We should split up gang!" Rin said. Suddenly, there were demons everywhere. One of them appeared behind Yukio and pulled his pants down. Yugioh was wearing Hella Kitty underwear. Rin guffawed at his brother like the meaty smack of a trash can lid waking up an old lady.

Rin attempted to pull his sword out as Yukioh stoped him. "No Rin! You can't draw your sword or everybody will know your really big ass important secret!" Yukio shouted loudly enough for everyone in the vicinity of nearby to hear him, like the world's fattest giraffe getting tickled in the tummy.

Fortunately everybody was either retarded or stoned so Yukio's moment of unusual moronic behavior did not matter.

So Rin did not draw his sword. Shima and Konklekek were safe because their unnattractiveness served as a grade A repellant towards the demons, turning out to be an evolutionary advantage, proving poor monsieur Darwin wrong because Shima is the worst person to ever exist and is God's greatest mistake to the world. Shima's momther prayed to God at least 3 times a day, begging for forgaveness for not getting that abortion. God was so absorbed in rapt attention at these prayers that he really did not have time for anything else, such as providing the cure for cancer or stopping war. Shima truly is the cause of the world's problems, and the world's problems is Shima.

Bon and Kamiki were geeting brutally gang rapped by 99 demons for no particular reason. Bon tried to chant arias to kill the demons, but it's kind of hard to chant when there's this giant dong thrusting into your mouth and blecking your oral cavty. Kamiki summoned her dicklord wolves to try to stop them. They failed miserably.

"What should mebe we do with these boss sir man?" a demon questioned his boss

"They tried to stop us, go have the sex with their ass." the demon replied back with an order to parform anal sex on said wolves

"But sir, that's illegal!" the first demn replied back. The boss realized that it was illeegal. The wolves were quickly arrested for about to being taking a dong up butt, and sent to demon prison, where they dropped the soap and took dong up butt.

"Is the S or the C silent in "scent"?" Shiemi pondered out loud to God as she was still stoned off her ass on the kush cock and currently unable to assist in Bon and Kamiki's minor predicament of being sodomazed against their will. God was not able to answer Shiemi's drug fueled enigma because he was too busy listening to Shima's mom's prayers for condoms and spermicide to be sent to the past, before she got the became pragnant with babby, before her grand hubby had left her after Shima had been born waring a fedora and causing all of hair to fall out.

Ivory is perfect in every way and the main very bestest protagonist of the manga Blue Exorcist by Kazue Kato. Unfortunately for her, she was rendered powerless to help by such an exalted status, because little did unbeknowest did they not know that IT'S NO USE. This violent plundering by demons of Kamiki and Bon's already donged further ruination of their shredded anuses is merely a FILLER EPISODE, and Ivory was only able to do nothing.

But every filler episode where the hiro is totally useless is built in such a way as to show off a brand new character. In a flesh of light, Arthur Auguste Angel, a level 100 paladin shows up, the gr8est fighter in the world. He always gets all the ladies and is so good at fighting because his parents were abusive and every night, he cries himself to sleep and cuts his wrists on his own edgyness. He is Kato's supreme OC, do not steal.

"Caliburn, you are my sword sex slave. Let me do the thing." Arthur said

"Oh Arthur, your dong is so good, show it to me!" Caliburn replied.

And with that, Arthur tore off all his clothuns showing off his erect dong. Caliburn screamed in fangirl delight and stiffened up like a sword, becoming as str8 and hard as Bon's Bon-kai Bon Dong from chepter 2. Arthur was ready to time to killed a bunch of demons.

"Nothing personnel, kid." Arthur sneered as he cut up demons with Caliburn and impaled them and stabed their eyes out with his celestial dong.

And then all the demons were dead. Everybody was in awe of Arthur, except for Ivory. Arthur's dong wasn't very impressive to her. Lucifer, her dad, had a way bigger dong. But Ivory was getting really horny watching Caliburn soaked in blood, quite literally, as her demon horns started poking out of her hair.

"I did all the work again Caliburn, you useless bitch. You must be punished." Arthus harshly informed Caliburn of her grievous failures and proceeded to furiously spank her pommel and handle.

And Ivory couldn't keep her raging ass in check anymore. Swiftly, her tail grabbed Caliburn away from Artur. Caliburn's sigh of relief was quickly muffled as Ivory shoved Caliburn into her rectum to the hilt.

"NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHWHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" Arthur shouted as his dong started shriveling up without Caliburn to support it.

"You are a cruel master. Caliburn is now my sword." Ivory chastistised as she fired beams of light from her vagina to keep Arthur back.

"And that is how Ivory became Caliburn's new leather daddy." Yukio finished his report to Methisto who was busy fingering a piece of paper and writing on some girl.

To bee cuntinued


	5. Dadliest Day

Chepter 5

The was it hte beatful day at True Crass Academy. The birds were shining and the sun was signing. Perfet day 4 once the year "Bring your father to school" day.

Ivory was sitting in class next to her father, Lucifer. Yukio and Rink were sitting next to each other because Fujimoto did the deceased. Konykek was so dumb he like accidentally ate his fater. Shiemi's fada starvation did to death on ass veejeetarian diet. He no consume meat production so his diet was actally die. Shima's father is a deadbeat but you no blame Shima ffather because who nobody even desire want be anywhere near Shima. The reason only no other that Shima even school attend is because obese America construct No Babby Left 4 Behind lawl. America is Superior Dimwit to other country, so other country adopt same law of horse lasagne. Kamki's daddeh had work.

"Okey cless, why don't you we introduce our dad people Ivory you go first because your ded is only the one did who show up." Yukio shouted in Ivory's hearing organ on the right side of her skull.

So Ivory stepped up but then Lucifer punched her in the faic for no reason. Lucifer say "Hello class, my name is Lucifer."

At that Rin got real super sand pissed, because his dream is to kill Satin, so he also needs to be Lucyfer slayerd too. Rin jumped at Lokifur with his sword shouting "For the glory of Hitler!" be4 being caseully blocked by Calibum which was being welded by Ivory. Ivovy cat off Rin's leg becase if Arthur Acute Angel is do it allowed, she do amputation.

"I guess he didn't get..." Lucifer started a wicked ass satan bloo fire burn "...very Luci-far."

And all the coal tards infesting hte schoole flew out of the woadwork and peed all over the Run Okumoron to put out that sick burn as Knee appeared showering weed everywhere and little Snoip Doggggs danced around and did the arm circle thing and every 12 year old within 20 World Trade center towers in vicinity started shouting about the moneys. But the moneys never appeared because thanks Obamacare.

Yukioww started the foist activity which was 2 exercise demons. He handed Lucifer a gun to time to killed demon.

"Why u do dis." Lucifer questioned the unfathomable bishy meganekko boy of relative genius intelligence to his mentally challenge class of Kony 2012. But in his hearth Lucifer new that if he do not exercise demon he fails the bring yo daddeh 2 wok day and which thing the apocalypse trigger. He had no choice and gun the fire.

He kept firing and the demon kept jumping up to avoid the bullot. With all the jumping the demon legs became got a six pack. The demon had been exercised enough.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta hear." The demon said before using his supper stronk legs to kick Shima in the cratch because Shima deserves.

God laughed so much at Shima's pain that it cured cancer as Shima's existence grew slightly less as he is damaged thus fixing a couple of the problems of the world but 9fag still exists becose demon didn't kick hard anough.

Everybody decided to have a party because Ludifer made physical saffering for Shima. Shiepi summoned Knee and made evrybobby dank kush kupkeks or splendid tripping and everyone was stoned but not stoned to death like Muslim girl who paronts catch performing mating with American.

Luciber was really hi but actully relly low because he lives in Hell. But he was still really hoigh and shoved his dong into Ivory's mouth. Ivory sacked on it and Lucifer fired billions of tiny little potential brothers and sisters into her mouth, which she proceeded to swallow because she isn't pro life. Lucifer grabbed Ebony's legs and started putting his dong into her I know what. Lucifer was much taller so Ivory planted Caliburn into the ground so that her handle penetrated into Ivory's anus, helping support her. The real and fake dong tore in and out of Ivory as Lucifer moved her faster and faster.

Ivory gasped, "Ah, ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

And Lucifer replied, "Hi Cumming, I'm dad."

Ivory didn't cum after hearing that. She couldn't anymore that day.

Lucifer pulled out his dong and finished all over Shiemi's face instead.

"Wot the heell niqqa, u don't cum on ma motherfuckin bitch, yo." Knee politely told Lucifer

But it was too late, Lucifer had left and was permanently banned from Bring yo fathea 2 school day, forever.

"Man fuck that guy." Ivory said, masking her intense saxual frustration involving her father with a mask.

But Rin, as a fellow disgusting half demon muggle knew what the going on is up. Rin could see how fuckin pissed Ivory was.

Rin decided it was time to help Ivory blow her load.

Rin grabbed his severed leg from before and shoved the foot into Ivory's ass, while sticking his fingures into Ivory's hellhole. He kept doing this for approximately 2 minuets.

"Ah! Ah!" Ivory moaned, "Rin! I'm on fire!" she scremed.

Ivory was on fire. Rin's blue fire stuff of combustion made her burn and the pain felt so good that she ejaculated magic demon sprinkles.

"Rin, that felt amazing." she sad before brutally kicking Shima in the nads.

"But not as amazing as that."

The class had a good chuckle and then exploded a school bus.


	6. White Innocence

Chepter 6

"God riddance you shittin retards, see you l8er!" Yukiso shouted through a megaphone into the collected faces of his idiotic class as he bade them the standard polite farwells of parting as he hopped onto an operating locomotive that he had pade passage 4 and deperted for winter break.

For today was the fist day of the winter breaking, the annual weak of no education and leaving of the False Cross Academics for shenanigans and pointless amusement.

"I don't know about you lossers, but I'm going to spend my wanter break with Paku. She's a major wusseh and a quitter but she's still my best frand because she can tolerate my scathing presence and 110% bitchiness for a duration of longer than 24 hours." Kamiki announced, describing the more admirable or arguably pathetic qualities of Paku.

"It's not very safe for two lovely young ladies such as yourself and Noriko to be alone for a period of 7 days. Perhaps a true gentleman such as I should accompany you." Shima offered his presence, which is not desired for anyone even close to sane, as everything Shima says to a girl is a bullshit ruse in the hopeless hopes of attempting the process of fornication, thus passing on his pink haired perverted cockaroach smelly neckbeard genetics on to the next generation, thus continuing the lineage of Cain the first murderer, Hitler the Jewbane, and Rebecca Black the sunderer of eardrums, the bane and accursed of God, the source of the worlds problems, through the white single tailed cells of Shima's tiny testicles, the Lord burn them in heavenly fire, that would be discharged into a willing human female on the first day of Ragnarok, right before Loki and Fenrir are set free and everything explodes.

Fortunately Kamiki refused the offer and slammed Shima in the gooch with a nail on a board. Not even a muntally handicapped and/or stoned off her ass on Knee's dank kush womun would want anything to do with Shima, and Kamiki had relatively good intalligance compared to the class of Exhirgers, and was currently not under the influence of the weeds. It is true that until the dawn of Ragnarok, the only female that will ever check Shima out is one who is working as a cashier, after Shima has made his purchase.

As Shimo lay in the snow, bledding out from the new hole in betwoon his fat, greasy disgusting legs, Ivory had an sexcellent idea. She would stow away on the bus with Kamiki and spend her winter break with Noriko, in the hopes of attending an sexual orgy of 3 estrogen providers. Now before you judge her, let me explain you a thing. Shima is a disgusting sack a shit, while Ivory is a perfect little angel who's father is Lucifer. Also lesbians will rule the world and str8 people cause global warming, according to Tumblr, the internat council of supreme justice. She was so excited to meet Noriko. A person able to see good in the mega literal dog fucking bitch that is the Kamiki must be a great person. She couldn't wait to meat Naruto Paku.

Well the bus arrived, and when Ivory stepped out, there was some loser standing outside with a camera waiting for her. She had enough Shima for a lifetime, so with quickness like lightning she was out. Ivory whistled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said "Hell" and there were condoms on the mirror. The cab guy whipped his dong out with size that was quite rare, and shoved it into her mouth choking her off from air.

The toll was paid and she got to Noriko's house at about 7 or 8, and yelled to the cabby "I hope I'll see ya later!", she went up to the house kind of all sneaky, ready to get it on with Paku and Kamiki.

Kamiki answered the door, "Ivory!? What the heel are you doings the going on around this here!? Git out be4 I-" she said before shutting the fuck up as Ivory gave her a looke that said something like "Shut the fuck up or I'll shove my Cisdong up your butt again." or "Seal your flapper, nobody has time for your bilge you filthy demon dog philanderer."

But Paku showd up before anything bed happuned, and was ecstatik to meet one of Kamiki's friends, even if she couldn't quite stand Kamiki for over 24 hours. Ivory was invited to stay with them for the braking of winter.

As Paku cheerfully went inside, Kamiki pulled Ivory away in private. "If you try to rap my butt buddy Noriko, if you pull anything fanny, I will tell yer frickun fadda and he will come back and make whorrible dad jokes."

And so, suitable warnedl, Ivory went inside with Kamiki, deloighted by the scent of hot chocolate that Paku was bringing them. Neither Kamiki or Paku noticed as Ivory's tail whipped forward and tripped Noriko, causing her to spill it all over herself, soaking her front shirt chest covering clothing piece and giving Ivory a good eye full of Noriko's perky Paku narples through the now sooked chest of cocoa.

"Hahahaha! Oh my Satan!" Ivory cried, trying to suppress her laughter with 0% effort. "Sorry Paku, but that was hilarious! You're all filthy, it looks like you're covered in mud! I should call you Dirty from now on!"

Kamiki could barely contain her gigabitch rage, but Noriko, who actually has some sort of sense of humor and is an actual decent human bean had a good laugh too.

The hot chocolate was starting to burn her, so Paku decided to go outside and make snow angels with Ivory. It was too cold for Kamiki, so she stayed inside, but came outside every so often to check that they were all right, that they were having fun and bonding, and that Ivory hadn't shoved her cisdong into Naruto's mouth yet.

They had much amusement frollicking in hte snow. Ivory and Paku grabbed each ether and lay down in the snow.

"The snow seems to have cleened you up, but I'm still going to call you Dirty, it's soooo cute!" Ivory ecstaticularly said. Paku, or as she would now be known to Ivory as, Dirty, blushed furiously and hugged Ivory in joy over being cared about eneegh to receive the nickname "Dirty", despite being a minor fuckin character in Blue Exorcist, by Kazue Kato. But what they hadn't counted on was the natural lubricative properties of frozen water, which they were now recluning on, and they began to revolve in each others arms, moving down the hill, unable to arrest their movement. It was at that moment Kamiki came outside to check on Ivory again.

Kamiki saw them rollin

She hatin

Patrollin

Tryna catch Ivory riding Dirty.

To bee cuntinued


	7. Kamiki is a Horse Butt

Chepter 7

"AYEYEYEYEYEYOW DEAUGH!" Kamiki Kocoum-screamed in extreme quietude, slowly rousing herself off the back of the slumber sheep she had been attempting to ride for most of the evening, rapidly breaking through the throes of abject terror as she realized her undesired minor now recurring past the last few hours nightmare of Ivory doing something absolutely horrific to Paku, sach as becoming her new best friend, shoving her otherworldly energy infused Cisdong up Paku's ass so far it would go through her mouth, or continuing to call her "Dirty".

For you see, the neurosis residing in Kamiki's brain of above average IQ, such as that of the sea princess of caviar bearing the son of a great moon spirit, twisted turns and corrupt corners interrupt the regular programming of her thoughts to bring her dirty images of Dirty doing the dirty with Ivory. Her superior intellect, perhaps a blessing or a curse from Lady Luck's vagina, now proceeded to torment Kamiki with suffering arguably worse than the ninth Bolgia of the Inferno, such crude torture only applicable to one of her intellect, ignored by the mental starvation of classmates such as Shima, though the superiority complex within his fedora armored mind smothered any sparks of logical thinking like babies deprived of oxygen by a pillow of pretentiousness. As the wheel of Samsara turned as Asmodeus sneered with the condescension of heavenly light at the lord of divine providence, henceforth are Kamiki's thoughts ruled and revolved by insecurities and jealousy of Ivory, who had now witnessed the blooming friendship between Ivory and Paku, radiant as Persephone emerging from the world of the dead as the Emperor of Spring pulls his trousers down and rains joy upon the world, their currently platonic relationship akin to Beowulf and his butt buddy King Arthur. Such information processed through Kamiki's calculating Asian mind, through a labyrinth of her over possessiveness, perceiving all of Ivory's actions as sexual advances, which may actually be accurate, but were innocent thus far like the fetus of Adolf Hitler before he trod down the road of depravity and bore the Mark of Cain, so too were Ivory and Paku.

Bet anybae, hte Puka and Ebony wer going 2 towns 4 shoping. Thouh Kamiki was invited as they cansiders her the true friondship, she had declined vewing green, as she was sure the two new friends were conspiring behind her beck not unlike the NSA which the morbidleh obesity citizenship of the UnitinU States of Eagle Country luv 2 scapegoot for all their problems and infidelity towards their equally obese spouse(s).

Ivory and Paku biked toguther to the neerest town. Despite Kamiki's great power, she was untable to cetch them and was the being 4ced to pick up horse drawn carriage. Unfortunately the carriage was far 2 heavy so shee had to hail it instad.

"Where to, cuntbag?" The driver asked Kamiki like a true gentlemon of Britain the Teagleland.

"I ned you to follaw my friends."

"Woah misseh, u wot m8? Stalking costs a buncha cash, buttface."

"I have no fat stack, monsieur."

"Then you're are am going to hav to suck ma dong." The driver kindly ofered cash free option

Too bad Kamiki really didn't have time for ths shit, so she snapped polite driver man's neck becuse her asshole wolves were still in jaill. She caught a flight to China and climed to the topp of the Eiffel Tower, toossing the body off into Pearl Harbor to get rid of the evidunce, and flying back to town to commandeer the the carriage.

"I guess murder is really...par for the horse!" Kamiki joked extremity out of character.

She spurred on but the horsys were laffing so fuckin hard they wouldn't move, so Kamiki took a leaf out of Ivory's tree and shoved a rok up their butts and they ran realy fest, like Sanic.

Out of control, Kamiki sped after the girls, trumpling several small children, spreading ebola through the blood dripping out of the horses anuses, and knocking over one garbage bin which a civil servunt would be responsible for picking up.

The carriage picked up speed and Kamiki jumped out right before it crashed into some strange statue and the horses exploded and so did the statue.

Kamiki started forward but was stopped by some invisible force, which now fysically manifest destiny itself.

"MERE MORTAL, YOU DARE CRASH YOUR HORSE MALIO KART INTO MY STATUE?! I AM THE GOD ASSFATTO, LORD OF SPAGHEETI, AND I WILL NOW PUNISH YOU WI-" ASSFATTO, LORD OF SPAGHEETI whispered to Kamiki before Shima stepped out of the shadows, wearing his smelly ass trench coat and fedora. For you see, the stalker was being stalked by none other than sack of shit Shimu. He didn't know what was going on, but if he showed up to save Kamiki, maybe he would get the pusseh or something. ASSFATTO, LORD OF SPAGHEETI immediately stated shriveling up and dying, for what is a god to an atheist? As his spaghetti beard dried up, with his dying breath, ASSFATTO, LORD OF SPAGHEETI hit Shima with the CURSE OF ETERNAL VIRGINITY only to find that he didn't even ned the CURSE OF ETERNAL VIRGINITY for women to want to avoid Shimo at all costs.

But Kamiki reaelized wut had happened.

"Oh, thank you Shima for saving me!" She cried before running after Ivory and Paku into hte mall.

Shima suddenly ejaculated violently all over the decaying corpse of ASSFATTO, LORD OF SPAGHEETI. It was the fist time in his lafe any female had ever expressed gratitude or some kind of poositive emotion toward him. Not even his mom. Or his mom's spaghetti.

Kamiki saw Paku's face cavered in white liquid and Ivory laughing at her and caling her Dirty again. Something snapped in Kamiki's brain and she rushed in, calling Ivory a corrupting whore who is the reason why gay marrage should not be thing in the America place.

"Haha, calm down Izumo." Paku says "It's just mayonnaise from my sammich, I careful did not do."

And Kamiki saw she was right, and she was just about to apolugy thing but Ivory was all like

"Kamiki, I know you don't trust me and I know I violently raped you and took control of your wolves, but come on, it was just that one time. Paku and I are good friends and you shouldn't distrust us or worry about Paku, she can take care of herself."

And Kamiki calmed down syndrome and her mega bitch rage abated for once.

"Oh yeah, and when we got here, we had this awesome fivesome with the horse carriage driver and the horses. It was really good." Paku mentioned

Kamiki became super sand bitch and the mall exploded.

Chepter 7

By Cornonjacob

Directed by Michael Bay

To bee cuntinued


	8. Happy Halloween

Chepter 8

Special Christmus Chepter, Meery Hallowen

Durian the hinter breaking, Renzo Shima, in a rare momunt of cummon sensical, catch ass train beck to hometown of dumpass monk monk. For Shimo's big brotha, Juzo Shima, like all of his family except for regular pink haired perverted toilet seat Renzo Shima, is not a genetic abomination and is not only a gigantic cock failure of Satan's shit, but is actuelly attractive to the womens. Juzo was getting marrried to local snake bitch, Mamushi Hojo. In the future they will have hot kinky saxophone and have the 99.99% chance of producing a child worth the resauces it is consuming and not being like Renzo Shima at all.

Renzo's nice mornings at his femily home stated with him spying on Mamushi who would practice the doinking with her snakes before taking the Juzo dong. Unlike asshole wolves, Mamushi's snakes are curremtly not in federal prison, but it might as wall be the same thing because they were taking turns slithering into Mamushi's slightly raveged ass.

Now let's get serios about aids, I'll giv it 2 ya str8, this is totally necessary. In the dad of winter, without suffecient warmth, cold blooded rektiles such as snakes like to just die for no reasoning. As both the Hojo's and the Shima's subscribe to Mormonism, (except for Shima who is atheism of retardos), it is against their relargion to use fire, so Mamushi had to buy batt plug outlet to train butt for proper snake hibernational technique. Mamushi has a nice ass, you can probably s3e rule 34 on the internet to confirm. The nice ass is sufficient for snake shelter.

Shima's raging Justin Bieber sized stiffy (Hint: It's like an inch) could nut take it anymordo, and Shima burst into her room.

"RENZO, OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK PLEASE DON'T TELL JUZO I SELL ANAL SNAKE PORN TO PAY THE BILLS!" Mamushi erupted like Bill Clinton

"Mamushi, I must confess m'lady, you see, Juzo is not the one for you, it is me. From the day we met as children I have been in love with you, and I want to be the one to marry you, for I am a nice guy as shown by my fedora and Juzo is some asshole because he has a big dong and I don't. I was going to show it later but I couldn't wait any longer, I wrote you a special christmus poem for you to prove my love."

"Ahem." Shima cleared his bullshit spooting throat as he prepared to recite the poem

"A Break-In from Senator Nicholas:

Twas the creppy christomus, net even a mouse was stirring because it exploded les chepter,

the fishnet stocking were prostitute stuffed in chiminey, the hopes and dreams of Senator Nicholas soos is always obese,

the children are all diabeetus, dank kush hallucinations of assfruit ballerina on their noggin.

The mommoy is waring strep throat and I am kneecap, we hev no brains for hibernation, when suddenly a buncha lawn heathens licked our house, my bed is a toaster

Red sooper sped hero humped my window

I have khronic shingles and vumited a waste tie

The naturlly occured satellerlit licked big snow titty

The shoiny afternon is a gafet

Some timey my eyes are no langer invisible

A miniature murder and eight fuckin furries

Some old jeezer hipped up on drugs

I knew it must be motherfucking Senator Nick

Faster than the spirot of American UnitinU, he ejaculated

He is fucking horrifying, his screeching is curdling my mothers va jay jay

"Reindeer are better than people, Sven, how about you suck my coke?

Please procead to violate everybobby's private property

Ur 2 fest even 4 Sanic"

Dehydrated tree appendages caused Hurricane Katman

When fatlord get in front they get dick kickem in butt

Let's blow up a bunch of orphanages!

The carriager is full of dildos, Senator Nicholas is a hore

Twinkle twinkle leettle house, plse burst in flames

The furries cocks are ecting up without medications

I have nono artistic skill so my head is wecky and twisting

Senator Nicholas likes to rob houses through fireplace

Senator Nicholas is also a fucking furry, he has a foot

His clothungs is ass and semen

He has dildos for all the good little boys

Looks like hte huge jeck pedophile showing off his package

His eyes spuntaneously combusted and he has a buncha pimples

His mouth is a flower, shove a duck into his nose

His mouth can fire arrows and slaghter the innocent

His chin hair is now melting in the sommer heat

He is hte tobakco addict and you are feces

You're gonna have erotic assfixation

He is morbidly obese

It shoold be impossible for him to move ander all that lard

Good lord, Michelle Obama was rite

This puthetic sacka shit is hilarious, I can't even

He snapped his neck dear god that's some dope ass shiet

I'm scared as all fuck

Nicholas is love, Nicholas is life

He jorked my neck and came all over my stockings

He sniffed my womanlee flooids

His dong dong stiffened into super chimney

He is Gaben acrofatic, his gang is now overtime

His satanic scraeching created Ebola chan the chosen one

And I screped the cum out of my earhol and went blind

Senator Nicholas definutella said "Fuck you, Baltimore!""

Shima blushed and Mamushi was in tears. In that moment, Mamushi felt a spork of true attraction for Renzo Shima. Perhaps Ragnarok has started early?

"Shima, that was beautiful." Mamushi gushed, "But thar is one more thang you need to prove before I can marry you."

"Anything for you m'lady."

"You ned to be able to halp me take care of my snakes, can they fit inside ass?"

And Shima pooled his pants doown and bent over, because he is that desperate wot a losser.

Mamushi's snakes inspected the ass. The ass was as shitty as the poop that came out of it. They wouldn't fit, it was flat, it wasn't warm at all. Shima has no ass. It is an abomination.

Mamushi's lip curled in distaster as her affections switched back to Juzo.

"My snakes say I can't marry you because your ass sucks." Mamushi said,

"Sorry Renzo, but my anacondas don't want none unless you got buns hun."

To bee cuntinued


End file.
